


6. Making Out (Humanstuck)

by minimoonp



Series: OTP 30 DAY CHALLENGE [6]
Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Crack Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros is in love but he's keeping it a secret<br/>(With Illustration at end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	6. Making Out (Humanstuck)

**6\. Making Out - Homestuck - Tavros and Chicken Nugget (Humanstuck)**

 

"you're so....tastey" tavros said as he kissed her. She didnt answer. But that was ok. He didnt care. He loved her all the same. She had always been there for him through everything. She made him smile so much. "you smell, uh, amazing" he said as he held her closer still. No one knew about them, and he wanted to keep it that way. "no one has to know.....about us...."

"yo, tavbro was-what are you doing tavbro?"

"uh, uh nothing!!!!!"

"are you.......kissing a muthaluvin nugget?"

"uh, no! no im not!!"

"bro, thats....thats just....strange bro....."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by one of my best friends, Chibbycookie  
> http://chibbycookie.deviantart.com


End file.
